finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Invisible (ability)
.]] , also known as Vanish, Invis and INVS, is a recurring spell in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Its effect has varied, from increasing the target's Evasion to granting them Invisible status. Its upgrades include Invisira and Vanishga. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Invis, also known as INVS in the NES release and Invis1 in the ''Final Fantasy Origins release, is a level 2 White Magic spell from the original Final Fantasy. The spell increases a single ally's Evasion attribute by 40 points for the remainder of the battle, and the effect can be stacked. Its upgrade is Invisira. The spell can be bought at Pravoka and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Knight classes. In the GBA/PSP/iOS releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy VI Vanish is learned from Phantom. It grants the Vanish status to the target, making all physical attacks miss. Celes is capable of learning the spell naturally at level 48. The spell is vulnerable to Runic. The Invisible status is famously glitchy, making targets vulnerable to magic they are not supposed to be; such as allowing the player to defeat any enemy with Instant Death (this has been fixed in the ''Advance release) and making it possible to cast Raise on living characters to restore HP. Vanish can be cast by Gobbledygook and Level 40 Magic. ''Final Fantasy IX Vanish is a Blue Magic spell learned by eating a Drakan, Vice, Hornet, Gnoll, or Troll and costs 8 MP to cast. Vanish can be cast by Drakan, Gnoll, Goblin Mage, and Iron Man. Final Fantasy XI Invisible is a spell that grants the target Invisible status, preventing the player from being seen by enemies that are aggressive by sight. It will not prevent aggro from enemies with true sight or enemies that detect by sound. Final Fantasy XII The Arcane Magick spell Vanish grants Invisible status to the target for the (initial) cost of 24 MP. Vanish requires the Arcane Magick 4 license that can be purchased for 50 LP. The spell can be bought in Nalbina, Mt. Bur-Omisace, and Phon Coast for 4,900 gil. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version of the game, Vanish is a Time Magick found in the Time Magick 3 license for 40 LP. Only the Red and Time Mages can acquire the license, while the Famfrit can allow the Machinist to learn its area-of-effect version, Vanishga. ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Ninja has the reaction ability Vanish, which grants the target Invisible status when the user receives damage. A dummied out movement ability called Stealth is left unfinished and has no effect. The description suggests it would have put the user in Invisible status by default until the unit took action. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Conceal is a Sniper ability which makes the user invisible. It is learned from the Windslash Bow for 100 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Vanish is an ability used by the Sniper class, learned for 300 AP through the Windslash Bow. It will make the user invisible. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Invisible appears as a White Magic spell and costs 2 AP to cast. The spell can be given to any character by having the Invisible Tome in the character's inventory. The spell can only be purchased in Spelvia for 1000 gil. Dissidia Final Fantasy Invisible is a Story Mode skill. It prevents all instances of Berserk from happening. The effect lasts for the entirety of the story. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy White Magic Category:Final Fantasy VI Effect Magic Category:Final Fantasy IX Blue Magic Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Enhancing Magic Category:Final Fantasy XI White Magic Category:Final Fantasy XII Arcane Magick Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light White Magic